Aura Moon
'Aura Moon ' オーラ ムーン, is quite a powerful Vermilion energy magic user. She is currently traveling to find a guild, she isn't sure which one she wants to join just yet. Aura is also known for her "dark" and "light" side of her, and most people are scared of her dark side because of the power she has in it, but people like her light side because she is really sweet and kind, but due to her dark side she can be extremely scary. Aura lost her parents when she was only young but she learned to take care of herself at a young age. Appearance Aura has long black hair and is often seen in a dress, with boots. Aura has bright purple eyes, and she is quite a famine person. She normally has a black hair band in her hair, and she sometimes wears tights with her dress, depending on if it is cold or not, on the day. She also dresses quite elegantly and tends to care a lot about how she looks. Personality Aura has to large differences in her personality, her "Light" and "Dark" sides of her, her light side is most common, and during this time she is friendly, kind and happy, she can also be a bit crazy, but in a good way. During her dark side she becomes sad but doesn't show it, and constantly pushes people away, and destroys things around her out of her temper, this is why people are scared of her dark side, and some even say her dark side is a monster. She loves her friends and family, but sometimes she doesn't know how to show her feelings so she can come across as uncaring. She protects her friends the best she can, but when in her dark side she pushes people away constantly, so they don't see just how bad she is. Her dark side mainly takes over when she is sad or hurting or when she is fighting and loses herself to bloodlust. During her "dark" side her temper is really bad, and she cant control it at all, making her extremely dangerous. History Aura lost her parents when she was young, and she be came a little hurt but managed to smile still. She learnt that she had to survive no matter what, so she dueled passerby's until she got strong enough to take care of herself. Her life was far from easy or relaxed, since most of the time she was fighting or hunting for food. At one point she ended up nearly losing herself completely to her dark side but she managed to balance her two sides again. Aura had never really had a friend, until the age of 16 when she met her first friend. She then lost her friend in a accident where she couldn't protect her, and this caused her heart to darken, making her dark side even stronger. Aura acts happy but deep down she is hurt inside, but from her past she learnt not to let people in, and not to let them see how hurt she is deep down. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Vermilion Energy Magic 'Vermilion Energy Magic-'''Aura is quite powerful, and she uses this magic mainly to fight and she has plenty of time to improve and perfect her skills in this magic. Spells '''Vermilion Gun-'''Aura can make vermilion energy bullets for her gun, and these are good for long range but not as accurate as her bow is. '''Vermilion Bow-'''Aura can make an arrow for her bow using her vermilion magic, her arrow can also bend around objects since its just pure energy, or in some cases go through metal if she concentrates hard enough. '''Vermilion Triple Arrow- '''Using her bow aura, fires an arrow and in mid air it multiples itself, turning into three equally dangerous arrows, which can pass through objects since it is like an current. '''Vermilion Wings-'''Aura can make Wings out her vermilion energy, they sprout from her back and she can use them to fly for short periods of time, or even to stop her falling. Her wings also increase her speed. '''Vermilion Spiral-' this is where Aura creates a large spiral, it can be used to teleport her or trap her foe in it and it can also hit more than one person if she focuses enough to create a large area attack. 'Vermilion Spheres-' Aura makes a sphere from one of her hands, and then throws it at her enemy, the energy goes through her enemies body damaging them from the inside. 'Vermilion feathers- '''Using her Vermilion wings, she throws sharp knife like feathers at her enemy, this is also a very good area attack, and sometimes Aura can use her levitation to hold them in the air, like obstacles or can make them attack from different directions, confusing her enemy. '''Vermilion Reflect Shield-' Aura creates a bubble which shields her for a short period of time, and if timed well enough, she can even reflect attacks if she puts it up when the attack hits, instead of just before. This can protect her from heavy or light attacks. She can also use this after a move to protect herself, but it can easily be broken if she loses her concentration. Levitation 'Levitation-'''Aura knows a little levitation, meaning she can move objects with her mind, or move one of her hands slightly. Physical Attributes '''Increased Healing-' She was born with enhanced healing ability so during fights when she gets hurt her vermilion magic can make her body repair itself faster, but when her energy levels are low, this decreases hugely, so she has to be careful and watch when its low or not. 'Enhanced Stamina- '''She can run long distances and still be able to use magic without getting worn out, meaning she can run and fight at the same time, without struggling at all. She can also dodge a lot of attacks without getting worn out as well. '''High Strength-' Aura was born with very good body strength meaning she can take a lot of hits before her body gets worn out, or she cant move as fast, so to beat her powerful attacks are needed, and her attacks are also quite powerful due to her high Strength, but she does hold back most of the time due to the fact she doesn't want to hurt anyone due to her "light" side but her "Dark" side wants to destroy everything in her path, which is also why her "dark" side is so dangerous and scary to people. Relationships In progress and will be done soon hopefully (i need to add her friend in other words) 'Rena Lexis-' This relationship is quite a weird one, since they started off as enemies and Aura hated how bubbly and happy Rena was all the time, but eventually they began to understand each other, and they started to become friends, and after a few years they became good friends, even to the point where Aura would protect her from danger. Trivia Aura's theme song is Dark Side. Her "Dark" side only comes out when she is feeling upset or angry, or even hurt and it is also a lot stronger than her "light" side.Category:Aura Moon